Memoirs of a Traitor
by reforgedGaara
Summary: Sasuke has left to train with Orochimaru, these are his thoughts, deeds, and feelings during that time. Told through three POV's Memoirs of a Disgrace and Memoirs of an Exile will be up soon. All Rated for language and eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

(A/N: Hey all, I know you're all waiting for updates on Tales From Konoha High: Gaara and Highschool, but as it is my muse is on life support right now so I'll get back to that when I can. To help fill the void, I've decided to write another fanfic…ie this one. It's about the unknown days that Sasuke was training with Orochimaru. Enjoy and I promise to update soon on all my fics. Please R&R if it suits you.)

Chapter 1: Confession

My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I am a Traitor. I sit here at my desk in my 12 by 8 foot room, it is dark, lonely, and cold. The only sound, aside from my own breathing, is the

eerie dripping of water from some place I cannot see. Orochimaru has crafted this facility to match his own soul, hollow and cold. There are others besides myself, but they will be

mentioned later. The very air here is filled with treachery. I am not impressed with the conditions I am forced to live with, though it doesn't bother me. If my room was decorated in

silk and well lit, I wouldn't be impressed, it is just as well that it is very sparse and made of stone. I have one bed, one desk, parchment, ink and one candle per day. There is no

window, and no door. It is as if privacy is a luxury we here in this camp cannot afford. I do not trust anyone who would willingly come to Orochimaru…and that makes my general

unease here even greater. My paranoia threatens to overwhelm me, but I am strong and I will prevail…I know that much. My only solace in this place seems to be in pen and ink,

and it is for this reason that I write to you now.

If for some reason my training fails me and I die, this is my living memories and feelings (hah, if you can call them that). I have but one dream, and its one I have an intention of

making a reality…..The resurrection of my clan…and to kill…a certain man. I grew up in Konoha with my clan, they are gone. My brother is one of the most infamous criminals in

a group named Akatsuki. I have hair black as night, onyx eyes, I am about 5'10. I had friends once, their names are unimportant. One was a red haired kunochi, she was a know it

all and a pain. She constantly followed me around like some sort of lost puppy, I am glad to be rid of her. The other was a blonde haired baka, who was the biggest joke of a

shinobi I had ever seen. He constantly fought me and competed for the red haired Kunochi's affection, but he could never best me. I am equally as glad to be rid of him. I have

abandoned my own home town, my friends, and my teacher…Hatake Kakashi. I only mention his name because he taught me much, and that is not something I can say for many

people. I am almost sorry to leave him. I know that I may be a wanted killer, and that one day Orochimaru may have me destroy Konoha…but I have no regrets. My home, my

friends, my name and in the end myself, I have sacrificed all in the name of power. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I am a Traitor.


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Hyuuga's

(A/N: Not much responses to this but oh well, I'll keep it up for a couple more chapters.)

Chapter 2: I Hate Hyuuga

Today I was beaten. There I said it, I cannot believe it, I have never so thoroughly been bested in my life. I lie here in the medical center of Orochimaru's base, its not even my

third week here and I'm already hurt badly. I have not a scratch on my skin…but thanks to Hideki my internal organs are very badly damaged. This vaguely reminded me of the

time I fought Rock Lee. I shudder to recall what happened during that fight, as with this fight. I had no idea it was coming, my sharingan usually gives me the edge in combat,

usually it is my secret weapon….not so this time. I had never heard of the powers of the Hyuuga clan….nor their Byakugan. Yet he had seemed to know exactly what the

Sharingan could and couldn't do…it was as if he had no fear of me…and that is what I do not understand…how can someone not fear of losing what they have? How can he

possibly not be afraid of death or of losing that which he holds dear? Bah, such thoughts I will leave to the philosophers and the psychologists. I do not care about his psyche,

but only in as much as I will not lose to him next time. Next time I will know what he can do. I will write down what happened just for my analysis later, If I do not balk at

remembering this…it is a VERY big slice of humble pie for me to eat. Perhaps Orochimaru was counting on this….but I now hate him…and I will see him destroyed.

It began a little after lunch, Hideki was eating alone as usual and he was practicing his very unusual form of martial arts called Gentle Fist, I thought it was stupid until I

experienced it, now I see I was thinking that it could not possibly ever do any damage to anyone physically…..but I see not that is not its aim…its aim is to disrupt the internal

organs and chakra flow. It's ingenious, you cannot toughen your internal organs so no matter how strong you are physically….his attacks still do damage. I respect this strategy,

it shows a lot of wisdom and intelligence in its user. Regardless, it was after the period of meditation that is allowed after lunch. Up until then I had sensed a lack of respect for

me, and I cannot stand it when people do not respect me when I deserve respect. While others had sucked up to me and trained against me, he refused to acknowledge my

presence. That pissed me off, so during the dueling period, I watched the crowd as the instructor stepped into the stone circle on the floor and said as usually "challenges will

now be taken". I foolishly stepped out dressed in my usual shorts with my high collared blue shirt into the stone ring "I challenge Hideki" I said in my usual proud demeanor. I

couldn't see him, but I could see the students parting before him, his chilling calm pure white eyes staring straight ahead. "I accept your challenge Uchiha Sasuke" He said. We

stared down but I got tired of that and I activated my Sharingan, the chakra turning my iris' red and the familiar black comma's appearing in them. I could see it, what he could

do, and his strength. I was ready for my specialty…copying techniques, I was ready for whatever techniques this "Hideki" had. But then, he didn't seem phased at all by my

Sharingan and his chakra flared up, and he closed his eyes. He reopened them as veins bulged around his eyes and blood shot lines appeared in his eyes with a sickening sound.

Hideki waited, he waited and waited…until I attacked. I charged forward and threw a punch, only it was as if he had seen it coming and he pushed it casually aside and landed a

palm right on my chest. I felt a sharp crush on my solar plexus and I winced. He circled around me with a wide sweep of his feet and stood facing me taunting me. I grimaced

and made hand signs _Tiger, horse, dragon, crane_ "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (A/N: Fire Release: Grand Fireball) I would have said it if all my chakra from my hands hadn't

drained out as I felt the stabbing pain again. I looked around and I saw Hideki hitting me with his fingers once more, it appeared to be blocking chakra from flowing. I cursed

and tried to evade jumping back panicking slightly. I steadied myself and thought _no fooling around now…this is it….time to go all out…chidori time…_I made the hand signs

moving as I did to evade his soft palm attacks _tiger, horse, dragon, crane, monkey_ I felt the familiar buzzing of the blue lightning ball in my hand "CHIDORI!" I yelled as I

charged Hideki from behind. Hideki smirked and said something that still bewilders me "You fool…you're within my range…" he assumed a peculiar stance as I neared him

holding out my chidori to spear him when I heard him say "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" (A/N: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) Then I saw him appear suddenly right next to me,

his fingers striking me twice in the chest "two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty two strikes! Sixty four strikes!" he counted as I became awash in pain

and very aware of the chidori fading in my hand from lack of chakra to sustain it. Then he hit me in the jaw launching me upward and back onto the cold stone floor. I twitched

involuntarily and sat up, I couldn't feel any chakra moving through my system, I couldn't use any techniques, and to my horror my sharingan disappeared from lack of chakra. I

couldn't believe it, I was numb. So I stood up slowly and he relaxed, as if he knew the fight was over. I growled and launched myself at him, unable to accept defeat when

suddenly he hit me from behind and kicked me up into the air "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" (A/N: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) he said once more and I felt the stabbing pains

once more, but not on the tenketsu's like before…but on my stomach, kidneys and heart…he targeted my internal organs. I coughed up blood as I sailed back down through

the air and hit the ground hard. I lay there motionless, I knew it was over. I still can't believe it…I still can't accept it….but I…Uchiha Sasuke…need to train.

I will beat him, I will destroy him….I will not lose to him ever again.


End file.
